


How the Legends Met

by awkward_tumbleweed



Series: Chris Redfield and His Legendary Wife ft. Piers Nivans [2]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Badass Reader!!!, F/M, Married Couple, Original Character(s), Resident Evil 6, Romance, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 23:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12692328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkward_tumbleweed/pseuds/awkward_tumbleweed
Summary: Piers found his captain after six months of searching for him, and a Mrs. Redfield is not happy.





	How the Legends Met

"I should kick his ass again when he wakes up."

Piers felt his brow twitch in amusement. (Y/N) Redfield was stalking the corridor of the hospital they were currently waiting in. He watched her from his seat directly across the captain's room that was currently closed off to them. Albiet temporarily. The doctors were still checking Chris Redfield's vitals.

The husband of the dangerous looking woman that was accompanying him, and had knocked his captain out cold. 

Not that he could blame her after how Chris behaved at the bar.

"I'm gonna give him the worst case of blue balls ever," he heard (Y/N) grumble under her breath when she passed by him for the umpteenth time. He visibly winced, feeling just a smidge of pity for the man.

_You have your work cut out for you, captain._

"(Y/N)." Piers still didn't feel comfortable calling the woman by her name, but he didn't want to find out what she'll do to him if he addressed her as anything else.

Her gaze snapped to him. "What?"

 _Maybe not now's not the best time._ "Uh...nevermind."

She sighed then, finally coming to a stop. He watched as her shoulders drop as she slumped her head forward. "I'm sorry, kid. It's just..." she looked at the door to the captain's room, "seeing his face but not knowing who the hell is wearing it just...got me in a twist."

Piers nodded, his mind going back to the bar. The way Chris talked to the woman there was definitely not something the Chris Redfield he knew would do. He intended to approach the man in a more civilized manner, but before he could stop her, Mrs. Refield was already slamming his head on the bar's counter top, and flinging him down to the floor. It obviously antagonized Chris as he tried to swipe (Y/N)'s feet out from under her, but with how much alcohol was in his system his movement was sluggish and all his wife had to do was step back to avoid contact.

Then he stumbled to his feet, swayed before steadying himself, and drunkenly held up his fist. All the while (Y/N) watched him with a scowl that only deeped when he made a _Come at me_ gesture with his fingers. Her leg shot out with lightning speed and connected with the captain's side with a sound that made Piers grimace, and she followed it with right hook to his jaw. But she didn't stop there. She got right up in Chris's space and delivered several more blows to his midsection. The precision of each hit made Piers just a tad envious. He had wondered if she would teach him some of her techniques some day.

Then the captain was down for good, and he and the other men with him had to carry the giant of a man back to the helicopter where (Y/N) continued to glare at her unconscious husband. And that was how they ended up in a hospital. 

The higher ups weren't going to like his report.

(Y/N) suddenly plopped down in the seat next to him where she had earlier thrown her jacket on. Her head hit the wall behind them with a soft thud and she sighed again. "You had a question?"

Shock and (Y/N) seem to go hand-in-hand, but Piers wasn't about to let the opportunity slip. "Well...I guess I'm just curious how you and the captain became a thing..."

The woman chuckled with fondness, her eyes slipping shut just for a second, before she turned to him. "It's surprisingly normal, if you could believe that." He couldn't, but he let her continue. "He saved my ass during one of my missions when I was still a rookie, we started talking a bit after that, then he asked me out on a date. I honestly didn't think we'd work out. Every relationship I've had outside the BSAA failed because of my job, so how the hell was a relationship with someone I worked with going to be any different?

Turns out he was my perfect fit. He understood when I couldn't go on many dates 'cause neither can he. He got it when I needed space after a mission, and instead of bitching about it, he would call one of my favorite take-out places to deliver food to my place. It may not be that romantic, but I appreciated him for it. I really did. And when we could meet up, he didn't tiptoe around me and I didn't need to be careful about what I shared with him. We understood each other, and it felt completely right to marry him."

Piers's gaze dropped down to her hands. She was twisting a gold wedding band around her ring finger.

"I never saw the captain wear a ring," he said, "So you can imagine my surprise when he said he was married."

She chuckled again, then reached for the chain around her neck, pulling out the end from under her shirt's collar to reveal a matching ring that was too large to be hers. She grinned, but there was something sad behind the action. "He didn't want to lose it. Asked me to keep it safe for whenever he comes back, and when does, I'll always slip it back on him. Kind of like our wedding day."

The new thought made Piers tilt his head to the side. "How did that look like? The wedding, I mean."

This time, (Y/N) laughed. A full on, slap on the knee, bend over, kind of laugh. "That! That was somthing else," she wheezed, just as the door to Chris's room swung open.

Piers shot to his feet just a second behind (Y/N) who watched the doctor.

The older man looked at them both, then settled on the captain's wife. "I take it you're Mrs. (Y/N) Redfield?"

"Yes." The woman nodded, her face unreadable. "How is he?"

"He'll live." The doc pushed his glasses further up his nose bridge. "I think it's the alcohol that did more damage to him than the physical assault."

"I thought as much." Piers frowned a bit at her words, and she noticed. "I didn't exactly give it my all."

The doctor raised a brow, but didn't comment, instead he cleared his throat. "You can go in and see him now if you want. He's still out, though."

(Y/N) smiled at the man. "Thanks, doc."

She patted Piers' shoulder then entered the room. Piers hung back a bit, wanting to give husband and wife a bit of privacy. As he gently guided the door close, he caught sight of (Y/N) taking the captain's hand into her own, before kissing his knuckles. She said something, but it was too low for him to hear. She was smiling though, not the friendly one she gave him or the doctor. But one he knew she reserved only for the man of her life, and he could see why Chris married the woman.

She was something else, that's for sure.


End file.
